Vous êtes solder ?
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 38] ... Lorsque l’on fait les soldes, il y a certaine chose qui ne sont pas à vendre et encore moins solder. Toujours regarder ce qui se trouve au dessus de nos têtes... YAOI...


Titre : **Vous êtes solder ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 38)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_Cat' ou l'art de déprécier son talent !!__  
__Elle a beau vous dire que c'est pas sensas', moi j'ai adoré !!!__  
__Comment ça HENTAI ?!!__  
__Bon ok, j'avoue…..__  
__Bref, c'est chaud, c'est bon et c'est dans l'air du temps !!__  
__Mais veuillez m'excuser, je vous laisse, j'ai encore des soldes à faire !!_

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !! _

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 12, 14 et 15 janvier 2007 fini à 23h10 (la honte)._

Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que cet OS a été écris sur des jours où je n'allais pas bien du tout niveau moral pour des raisons purement personnelles.  
De ce fait, je n'avais nullement envie d'écrire ce texte, même si j'avais trouvé le titre hier (le 12 janvier) à 23h50 environ.  
Donc je vous préviens à l'avance, ne vous attendez pas à un miracle car je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire et plutôt envie de mettre une note sur FanFiction pour vous informer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'OS ce mardi.

•-¤-•

Je viens de le finir à 23h10 ce lundi 15 janvier 2007. Je n'ai jamais fait cela à part pour le numéro 1.  
Désolé, j'ai pas le moral du tout.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
Catirella

☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

**Note du mardi 16 janvier 2007 à 9h25**

_J'ai traîner des pieds pour l'écrire une vrai torture. Je sais actuellement je suis des plus absente sur FanFiction et j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucune envi d'écrire… Pas de crainte pour mes fictions à chapitre seront fini et je n'arrête pas, je fais juste une pause qui dure depuis presque 3 semaines hélas. De plus les soucis de FF ne m'ont pas motivé du tout. Quand ça ne va pas ça ne va pas. Pour moi, les années passes et se ressemble toutes._

_Merci à vous de votre compréhension._

_-_

_Sinon, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier cette nuit au cas où..._

" Merci à... **nagoyaka**, **Noan**, **Hahn tah Yhel**, **lisou52**, **kela**, **haevenly**, **JustShadows**, **cristalsky**, **angel-of-dead**, **thefrenchfan**, **valou**, **SNT59**, **jess**, **L'ange gardien**, **kat-chan**, **Yami Sheina**, **Lwella, marnie02 **et **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour divers raisons... "

**_Catirella  
_**_(Les fautes n'ont pas été corrigé pour cette note de dernière minutes)_

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction Méga express. **♤

**Même le TGV **(il n'est pas à moi lui non plus ☺)** ne va pas aussi vite…**

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Vous êtes solder ?**

* * *

« Vous êtes soldés ? » 

Duo qui regardait dans le vide, reporta son attention, tourna la tête brusquement au risque de se faire un torticolis vers le goujat qui avait osé lui poser cette question.

Ce type allait mourir à coup sûr.

Duo dut lever un peu les yeux pour fixer ce… Les mots ne lui manquaient pas pour qualifier cet apollon vivant…

« Trop cher pour vous et vous n'êtes pas dans une maison close ici, alors allez soulager vos ardeurs vous-même, obsédé de la zigounette. »

Un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

« Trop cher ? Cela reste à voir, vous êtes à moins 40 pour-cent. »

« Que que quoi ? »

Un hochement de tête qui montrait quelque chose en l'air et un Duo qui suivit le mouvement pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

« Hein ! C'est pas pour moi c'est pour le rayon. »

« Vous êtes en dessous de la pancarte. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS A VENDRE. Crétin. »

« Baka vous-même. »

« HÉ. Allez plutôt faire les soldes dans un **Sex Shop,** vous y trouverez peut être votre bonheur et de quoi vous mettre sous vous. »

« Ils sont les mêmes modèles que vous, vous croyez ? »

« Mais vous êtes sourd en plus. **Je ne suis pas à vendre et en plus je ne suis pas un employé de ce magasin donc, en l'occurrence, pas les bureaux de renseignements.** »

« Hn. Donc vous êtes gratuit ? »

« **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**, **je vais le tuer**… »

« Duo regarde quand pen… Ooh tu as rencontré un ami ? »

« Hein ? Mais je ne le connais pas moi. Oh non Hilde pas de rose c'est… »

Duo fit la moue.

« Rose. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui et vu la couleur de vos yeux, le bleu vous irez beaucoup mieux. »

Hilde rougit et fila reposer le pull rose et la jupette assortie de couleur rose.

« Votre petite amie ? »

« Non… Ma meilleure amie qui est devenue ma belle sœur cet été… Mais pourquoi je vous dis cela moi ! Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« En effet mais… »

Un regard de prédateur et un Duo des plus rouges qui eut la chair de poule et qui bavait de l'intérieur.

« Si vous n'êtes ni soldé, ni à vendre et encore moins gratuit semble t'il… Libre au moins ? »

Duo sourit comme à son accoutumée, mais un rien provocateur.

« Et qui vous dit que je suis gay et qui plus est, que vous me plaisez ? »

Un rapprochement très dangereux pour le natté qui eut du mal à ne pas montrer son trouble à cet homme des plus parfaits et qui sentait affreusement bon depuis qu'il n'était plus qu'à 30 petits centimètres de lui.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

« Vous ne lâchez jamais prise vous. »

« Jamais. Surtout lorsque la prise est des plus convoités. »

« Hein ? »

Son vis à vis rit.

« Regardez un peu autour de vous et vous comprendrez. »

Duo fronça un peu les sourcils et fit un tour d'horizon et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner.

« Pas bon d'être sous un panneau de Solde. »

« Hn. »

« Et bien faîtes quelque chose au lieu de dire " Hn ". »

Duo eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phase que deux mains puissantes prirent possession de sa taille et deux lèvres de sa bouche hélas non fermée.

Á partir de cet instant, Duo ne capta plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui et savoura le baiser non violent rempli de tendresse.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, lorsque son invité buccal s'éloigna de lui, ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se passaient autour d'eux.

Le niveau vêtements femmes semblait comme paralysé pour certains, d'autres hurlaient diverses choses du type " C'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont gays, c'est injuste " ou " POURQUOI " et bien d'autres encore. Ils y avaient aussi les outrés qui avaient l'air très con et de ce fait, ne le montraient pas trop.

Mais surtout :

« OOH LE MENTEUR. Je ne le connais pas moi. HOUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUU COMME C'EST BEAU. »

« HILDE. »

« 'Vi ? »

« J'AI DIT PAS DE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE. »

Tirage de langue.

« Te proute. J'ai pas encore trouvé, je vous laisse les amoureux… Comme vous êtes beaux. »

« HILDE MAXWELL. »

Hilde fila comme le vent et Heero rapprocha le corps qu'il a toujours entre les mains.

« Duo Maxwell donc. »

« Shit. C'est pas juste moi je ne sais pas ton nom et puis tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution pour se débarrasser des vautours. La prochaine fois, je regarde sous quoi j'attends, car cela craint quand même. »

Un mini sourire.

« Heero Yuy et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, encore moins dans les rayons ou boutiques pour hommes. Tu n'es plus sur le marché des célibataires. »

« Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

Joues mégas rouges et sourire timide.

« Tu feras les Soldes avec moi car je suis un dingue des fringues. »

« Hn, mais je viens avec toi en cabine. »

« Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo… Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Nan. Je sors toujours couvert. »

Et là Duo éclata de rire entre les bras de son petit copain potentiel trouvé au niveau des vêtements pour femmes lors des soldes d'hiver.

Une semaine plus tard.

« Duo j'en ai marre. »

Duo regarda son amant avec un air de chat battu.

« Mais tu as dit que tu les ferais avec moi les soldes. »

« Oui mais là il y en a marre, depuis 9 heures ce matin, on passe de magasin en magasin et même si te voir baisser ton pantalon et ôter ton pull est très excitant au début, au bout de 8 heures de frustration, cela l'ai beaucoup moins crois-moi. »

Duo ronronna et se s'avança vers Heero sensuellement.

« Aller… Encore un petit essai… Juste ça. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« 'Vi. »

Heero se laissa tirer par Duo vers une cabine d'essayage, la plus au fond bien évidemment qui venait de se libérer. La fille qui leur donna la tablette avec le nombre d'articles qu'ils avaient leur fit un grand sourire, comme celui qu'elle faisait depuis le début des soldes à un nombre incalculable de clients. Autant dire qu'elle ne faisait plus guère attention à eux. Car en ce samedi, le magasin était bondé même à plus de 17 heures.

A travers le bruit des clients et la musique de fond qui semblait toujours trop forte, Duo continua de tirer Heero avec lui.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Duo. »

« Steuplaît. »

Heero soupira et rentra avec lui, Duo ferma la porte en bois ouverte un peu en haut et en bas.

Heero s'accola à la porte et regarda son amant lui faire un nouveau strip-tease dans environ 3 mètres carrés.

Mais là celui-ci fut intégral, contrairement aux autres.

Heero eut encore plus chaud et son pantalon qui était devenu trop petit depuis un moment et qu'il cachait grâce à sa veste d'hiver, allait finir pas se déchirer.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« … »

« Heero ? »

Sourire sadique de la part d'un natté qui vint se pendre au cou de son amant.

« Tu as un souci mon amour ? »

« Baka. Que crois-tu ! Tu as uniquement un petit maillot de bain monstrueusement rétréci niveau tissu. »

« Excité ? »

« Hn. »

« Pardon ? »

« PUNAISE DUO… ? … Que fais-tu ? »

« Je vais te couvrir pour que toi tu me découvres. »

« Duo nous sommes hummmmmmm, dans un lieu public. »

« Oui mais avec le monde et le bruit, personne ne fera attention à nous, en plus cette cabine est mal éclairée, une chance qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer. »

« Duo tu es sérieux ? »

« 'Vi… Comme pour avoir essayer ce maillot qui n'est pas soldé pour le mettre dans mon sac de voyage pour notre semaine de hummmmmmmmmmmm… »

Heero lui ballonna les lèvres par un baiser des plus gourmands. Ses mains aidaient celles de Duo pour lui baisser son pantalon, sa ceinture n'était plus. Duo habilement avait déjà en main la source de tous les plaisirs à savoir un préservatif.

« Heureusement qu'il y a de la musique. »

« Hn. Tu vas battre la mesure mon ange. »

« 'Vi, aller viens j'ai trop envie de toi. »

« Et moi que crois-tu ? »

« Que tu as la trique depuis mon premier strip-tease. »

Duo le regardait un rien provocateur ce qui lui valut une remontée le long d'une paroi en bois avec un Heero, les sourcils froncés.

« Baka. »

« Ah ! Heero. »

« Si tu cries, je te bâillonne avec ton tee-shirt. »

« Grrrrrrr, vilain. »

« Baka. »

« 'Vi je sais, tu l'as déjà diiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt, embrasse-moi. »

Heero obéit et captura les lèvres de chaud lapin. Le maillot de bain avait disparu entre temps et Heero avait déjà deux doigts d'infiltrés dans l'intimité de son compagnon.

Duo, tant bien que mal, se positionna une jambe en l'air pour le moment et un troisième doigt vint aider les deux autres pour détendre les muscles qui allaient bientôt être mis à rude épreuve, mais Duo ne s'en lassait pas.

C'était comme la pizza.

Matin, midi et soir, si cela lui était possible.

« La cabine est bien fermée ? »

« Hn. Passes tes jambes autour de ma taille. »

Duo se cogna dans la paroi du mauvais côté bien sûr.

« _Oups, désolé._ »

« On s'en fout Tenshi. »

Heero qui venait de trouver l'entrée s'y fondit avec douceur. Duo eut subitement envie de gémir de douleur car quand même ça faisait toujours mal et là, la position n'était pas très pratique.

« Mords-moi l'épaule. »

« Mais je vais hummm, te faire maaaaaaaaaaallll... »

« Hn, fais-le. »

Duo, n'en pouvant plus, mordit modérément son amant et put extérioriser la douleur de la pénétration qui était fini maintenant.

« Ça va aller ? »

Duo relâcha l'épaule et se mordit la lèvre.

« 'Vi. Tu as l'empreinte de mes dents. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais devoir te décoller de la paroi sinon tout va bouger et on va être mal. »

« Comment on va faire ? »

« Je vais me retirer et je vais devoir te prend en levrette. »

Duo eut les joues toutes rouges.

« J'aime aussi. On fera face à face une fois rentré. »

« Hai. »

Duo l'embrassa pendant qu'Heero se retirait de lui. La sensation était telle qu'ils en fermèrent les yeux tous les deux.

Heero rompit le baiser et embrassa Duo dans le cou, puis le fit se retourner. »

« Plaques tes mains sur la paroi et pousses. La paroi devrait moins bouger. »

« Ok. »

« Mais avant. Enfiles ça. »

« 'Vi merci. »

Une fois la deuxième protection en place, Duo posa ses deux mains et à peine celles-ci bien à plat, Heero le pénétra en une poussée.

« PUNAISE. »

« DUO. »

« _Désolé._ »

Duo déploya tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler, Heero dut aussi puiser au plus profond de lui pour ne pas gémir plus fort.

Point positif la paroi ne bougeait pratiquement pas.

« J'en peux plus Duo. »

« Moi mon plus, c'est trop booooooooonnnnnnnnn… »

Heero donna le coup de grâce à la cabine qui, là par contre, bougea d'un coup. Ce qui figea les deux amants qui venaient en même temps de jouir, protégés.

Heero releva Duo et l'embrassa après s'être retiré de lui.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Alors ! Je le prends le maillot de bain ? »

« Baka. Oui. Tu feras un autre essai aussitôt arrivé dans ton appartement. »

« Hummmmmmmm, cela risque de finir de la même façon. »

« Hn… Mais là on testera sa résistance à l'eau. »

« Et on commande une pizza ? »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Hai. Cela te donnera des forces car j'ai l'intention de t'épuiser cette nuit, pour me venger de cette journée de soldes. »

« Vite rentrons alors. »

« Duo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Habilles toi avant de sortir et retires ta capote qui pendouille. »

Duo regarda et rougit violemment.

« Je suis un baka. »

« Hn mais le mieux et je t'aime comme tu es. »

Duo était tout sourire et soupira de bien être.

Il savait que cette nuite allait être un marathon comme les soldes, mais d'un autre genre.

Vive les soldes…

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXVIII**

J'en ai bavé.  
Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour écrire un si petit texte.  
Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

**_Catirella _**

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
